1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jewelry. More particularly, the present invention relates to jewelry comprising sand particles immobilized in a cured binding medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Sand frequently has sentimental value because it is often found at beach destinations or other locations having sentimental value. People often save sand from memorable places as a way to remember and commemorate special experiences.
Often, saved sand may be incorporated into decorative home items such as jars, candles, picture frames, and the like. However, these items suffer from the shortcoming of being large, heavy, and non-portable. Indeed, such items are designed for home or office decoration because of the density of sand and the amount of sand generally required to be noticeable.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to display memorable sand having sentimental value in a portable and decorative fashion.